Living in America
by Missy-Minnie
Summary: Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender get to visit the States on a school field trip! Will Draco and Hermione find something more than fun and games in USA? *Stopped for now*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi y'all! Ok, this is one of my first fanfictions, so please forgive me if it sucks. The idea just came to me while I was playing a game and I just had to do a story on it. So please read and review, and most of all, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything, it all belongs to the lovely and talented Ms. J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Hermione Granger glanced at the other five students walking with her to Professor McGonagall's office. She was walking with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her best two girl friends, Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown, and her now good friend, Draco Malfoy. Professor McGonagall had lead each of them out of their classes, and they were on their way to her office.  
  
As they arrived, Hermione was about to question McGonagall, but the old professor noticed, and said, "Ms. Granger, I know that you , and I'm sure all of you, are very curious as to why you were pulled out of your classes, but I cannot explain it to you yet. Professor Dumbledore will tell you all about it. He is waiting in my office."  
  
The six friends stepped into McGonagall's office and sat on comfortable chairs. Each of them were marveling at how large her office was that they didn't notice the Headmaster watching them with interest. Draco was the first to notice him, and he nudged Harry, who nudged Ron, who elbowed Ginny, who poked Lavender, who pulled Hermione's hair, who looked up at the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Now that I have got your attention, I have got an announcement to make. You six are the tops of your classes, and I would like to send you on a field trip to learn more about Muggles. I believe all of you are in Muggle Studies, correct?" He glanced at them through his half moon spectacles. They all nodded, and he continued, "Right, you are to go to the United States, and explore the whole country. Of course, this will not be all fun and games, but some of it will. You will take notes on the different cultures of Muggles, and how they live without magic."  
  
All six of the students were in awe, especially since none of them had ever been to the states. They sat quietly and listened for more instructions.  
  
"You will be leaving in one week. I know it's a bit sudden, but since you are all ahead in your classes, I decided that you wouldn't need to catch up. Now, I will send more instructions to your common rooms so you all can rest. Good Night!" Dumbledore nodded and left. The six left and went to their common rooms, except for Hermione and Draco, who were prefects. The two prefects went to the Prefect quarters and bid each other goodnight.  
  
Hermione lay awake in her bed, thinking of how much fun it would be to go to the States with her five friends. It was almost like a dream. No parents, no teachers, no rules, no homework. 'Well,' Hermione thought, 'except for the notes. But that'll be a breeze!' With these thoughts, Hermione drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: So? How did y'all like it? I hope it's good, because I'm kind of attached to this idea. Ah well, please read and review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey again y'all! Ok, I know, two chapters in one day? This author has WAY too much time on her hands! Naw, I don't have any school today, so I decided, "Hey, why don't I write a story?" So, here I am, second chapter of Living in America! Ok, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
The next morning, Hermione went to the Common Room and found more instructions on their field trip. The letter went as follows;  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
As you know, you are to be going on a field trip with five other students to study Muggles in America. American Muggles are quite different from English Muggles so don't be surprised at the difference. I have compiled a list of some things that you may need in America, as you will be staying there for most of the year.  
  
Many pairs of Muggle attire Notebooks Pencils or pens (a sort of odd quill that Muggles use) Your wand American Muggle money (not English money, it's a bit different) Cell phones (like owls but not)  
  
You may bring whatever else you need, and we have already planned where you will be going. We have also booked your hotels and hotel rooms so there is no need to worry about them. Good Luck and remember, you have only got one week to pack!  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
  
Hermione put down her letter and ran to the Great Hall. In the letter, it also stated that none of them were to show that they were magical folk, or they would be pulled out of America. The other five had gotten letters too, and they were talking quietly about America. Draco was allowed to sit at their table since Dumbledore had encouraged Inter-House relations.  
  
"So, do you have any idea how American Muggles act?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I've heard they're extremely loud and rude. But then I've heard that they have really hot girls there!" Draco smirked.  
  
Ginny smacked him upside the head. "You slimy git, there's more to America than hot girls, there's also-"  
  
"Of course there's more to America than girls! There are some really cool video games there too!" Harry whispered excitedly.  
  
Now Hermione smacked Harry upside the head. "NO! Americans have a really rich culture, which mixes practically every country in the worl-"  
  
As Hermione went into lecture mode, everyone groaned and pretended to snore and sleep. Hermione eyed them angrily and said softly, "You guys are too much! But seriously, America is such a diverse place, I'm really excited!"  
  
"I don't really care about culture; I just want to go shopping!" Lavender squealed excitedly. "I've got a cousin in America, and she says that they've got the best shopping, especially in California!" The three girls squealed again, and they boys rolled their eyes. Hermione could distinctly hear them mutter, "Girls.."  
  
"Harry, what are video games?" Ron asked, scratching his head. "I've never heard of them before, well, except in Muggle Studies, but they've never really showed it to us. They just say it's a complicated Muggle device used for entertainment. What's that about?"  
  
"Don't worry, Ron, you'll figure it out eventually." Ginny said, ruffling her brother's hair. They all laughed and went back to their common rooms to start packing. Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender went to the Gryffindor Girls Dormitory and the boys went to the Boy's Dorms (a/n DURH!).  
  
Over the years, Draco Malfoy had become friends with the Gryffindors, much to his father's dislike. After their Fourth year, Dumbledore had declared that you were not to sit at House Tables, and he encouraged Inter-House relations. Because of Dumbledore's actions, Malfoy had become friends with Gryffindors.  
  
Later that day, everyone had finished packing (O_O Record time!), so they informed Dumbledore. He told the six that they could leave within the next few days, and they decided to leave in two days.  
  
A/N: So? Like? Dislike? Whatever. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love y'all!! Thank you, Gothic Rose, for reviewing! I love you!! You're the first person to review me!!  
  
Next Chapter: Departure to America, going to the arcade, and Dance Dance Revolution. Heh, I love that game! Tune in next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here we are! Chapter three already! Very exciting. I know, I promised that they were going to go to the arcade in this chapter, but I'm not sure if that's gonna happen. Ok, here goes again!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. If I did, would I really be sitting here making a fan fiction? I didn't think so.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"C'mon Gin! We're gonna be late if you don't get on the plane!" Ron complained impatiently as he tried to coax a trembling Ginny onto the plane to America. Frustrated, he sighed as he failed again to get Ginny on the plane. She was standing there, frozen, in the middle of the stairs to the plane.  
  
Hermione, aware of all the attention they were getting, decided that it was time for her to take some action.  
  
"Ginny, sweetheart? Honey, if you never get on the plane, we'll never get to America, and you know what that means, don't you?" Hermione asked in a soft, soothing voice. She saw Ginny slowly nod her head, and she continued, "That's right, Sweets. No boys. Clothes. Dancing. Boys. Clothes. Boys. Shopping. Oh yeah, have I mentioned hot guys in swimming trunks?"  
  
Ginny looked back up at Hermione, then back at the ground. Hermione could tell what was happening beneath Ginny's fiery red her. She was having a heated debate between her fears and her fun. Finally, Ginny looked up, nodded at Hermione, and continued up the stairs, gripping the handrails tightly.  
  
Hermione turned around and faced Ron, smirking triumphantly. His mouth was hanging open and he was gaping at Hermione.  
  
"You're a miracle worker, 'Moine." Ron replied, shaking his head.  
  
~*ON THE PLANE*~  
  
Draco sighed as he watched the scenery disappear below him. Truth be told, he was really scared of America. The Malfoy name didn't mean a thing there. 'Come to think of it,' Draco thought, ' I don't care about the Malfoy name.' He sighed again. He had been disowned after he refused to become a Death Eater and joined the Light side. Ever since then, he had stayed at Hogwarts during the summer. It had become his new home.  
  
He wasn't really sure what made him turn away from his father's wishes. Perhaps it had been what happened to Diggory. No, that wasn't it. Maybe the time he had seen his father murder an innocent Muggle child. Yes, that was it.  
  
In the row ahead of him, Draco heard Lavender and Ron marvel on about the stewardess call light. The duo kept on flipping on the switch. An angry stewardess would come there, stay for about a minute then leave annoyed. They explained that they just wanted to see if the light still worked, but Draco knew better.  
  
Draco chuckled. It was amusing seeing angry stewardesses come and go every five minutes. He peered over to them and noticed that they were seated awfully close together. Those two were totally in love, he knew, but they were too shy to show it to anyone. Draco then turned around and glanced at Harry and Ginny. Harry was reading a book, and Ginny was napping. He noticed that Harry kept stealing glances at Ginny.  
  
Draco turned back around. As for Hermione, she was sleeping peacefully next to him. She was perfectly still except for one strand of her chocolate brown hair was strewn across her face. Draco had a sudden urge to tuck it behind her ear but opted not to.  
  
He found a comfortable position in his chair and put on his headset. The movie was an amusing comedy called The Hot Chick.  
  
After several hours of reading, watching movies, and eating, the plane landed. Hermione had only woken up once throughout the entire trip. She woke up looking confused, then got off the plane.  
  
The six groggy teens walked off the plane and sat in the waiting area. Everyone turned to Hermione expectedly. She eyed them warily, and then rolled her eyes.  
  
"WHAT?" She practically yelled.  
  
"Erm, you're supposed to have the instructions, remember?" Harry reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, when we were about to board the plane we said, 'who has all the instructions?' and you said that you had it, remember?" Ron said, backing Harry up. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh. Right. The instructions, they're here somewhere." Hermione searched her pockets frantically, then her purse, but came up with nothing. She looked worriedly at the others. Their eyes widened in fright.  
  
"Don't worry, all. Draco to the rescue!" Draco declared. He reached into his pocket and dramatically pulled out their instructions. All the girls squealed and hugged him. Draco smirked at the other two boys, who looked extremely jealous. Hermione grabbed the thin pad of paper out of Draco's hands then read silently.  
  
After thoroughly reading the instructions, she announced, "Ok, our first destination is Los Angeles, California. We're staying at a hotel called The Bellmont, and we have two rooms booked under Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Um," Hermione read more, "we're supposed to have a taxi bring us there. Harry? Have you ever called a taxi before?" "Nope, the Dursleys never let me out of the house." Harry admitted.  
  
"Ok, I guess that we'll just go outside and see how other people do it. Sound good?" Hermione asked uncertainly. The other five nodded in agreement, and they trooped outside.  
  
Ginny and Lavender stood on the sidewalk, watching other people call taxis. They looked extremely confused, and they raised their hands as the other people had. Lavender squealed excitedly, "Oh my gosh, Ron! I think we're doing it!" She watched other people closely, and noticed that they yelled taxi with their hands raised. "Um, taxi?"  
  
To both the girls' surprise, a yellow taxi came skidding to a stop in front of them. Ginny called the others over and said, "Hi! Are you a taxi?" The man looked at her like she was crazy, then nodded his head. "Great! Guys! This person is a taxi! Get in!"  
  
Everyone got in the car, which was quite small considering they were six teenagers. On the way, the taxi passed by a dancing club called The Sapphire, and an arcade complete with flashing lights.  
  
After paying for their ride, everyone got out and walked into The Bellmont, got their key cards, and examined them curiously. Everyone turned to Hermione again. She sighed and laughed. "You guys! It's our key card!" Seeing their blank looks, she giggled and started walking towards the elevator. They finally got the idea and followed her.  
  
In their rooms, the girls unpacked and changed their clothes. The three young teens walked to the boy's room and knocked on the door.  
  
Ron answered, "What?"  
  
Lavender giggled, then replied, "Do you guys wanna do something? It's only 2:00."  
  
Harry came out of the room and said, "You want to go to the arcade then eat? They have some really cool games and hot girls!" he added excitedly.  
  
At this, Draco came out of the room and said, "Girls? Where? Let's go!" He darted out of the room and ran all the way to the lobby. The remaining five looked at each other and broke into laughter, then followed the eager Draco outside. They walked over to the flashing arcade, exchanged their English money to American money then turned their American money into tokens.  
  
Walking around the arcade, Draco and Ron noticed a particular game that looked quite complicated.  
  
"Dance Dance Revolution." Ron read slowly out loud. "Wanna try, Draco?" Draco looked skeptically at Ron, then nodded his head hesitantly.  
  
A/N: So? I always ask this at the end of a chapter, don't I? I hope you liked it. I know, I promised DDR for this chapter, but I didn't feel like it so yeah.  
  
Tune in next time for- Ron and Draco playing DDR and going to The Sapphire! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: AHHHH!! Chapter four already!! I feel really weird because I'm like updating everyday. Does that mean I don't have a life? Ok, I'm ok. It's the weekend, and I don't have anything to do so I've been writing lots and lots of chapters. But, then again, I'm kinda scared to write in front of my dad because then he'll want to read it, so I have to write either when he's sleeping or at work. Ok, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you still think I own this? Puh-lease! Read the past chapters, and thank you very much for reminding me that I'm STILL not rich. You just ruined my day!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Draco and Ron put their tokens into the machine, they heard giggles behind them Ron turned around and made a face at his sister and Hermione. Soon, Lavender and Harry came to see why the rest of their friends were crowded around this strange machine.  
  
"Let's DDR!" The machine boasted loudly. Draco and Ron looked curiously at the machine, then chose their levels.  
  
"I bet I'm at least standard!" Draco bragged. He moved his level up to standard while Ron put his to beginner. Draco cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked.  
  
"What? I've never played this before, and unlike YOU, Malfoy, I don't think that I excel in everything."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
The game started, and Ron and Draco lumbered around clumsily. At one point, both of them fell off the raised platform. The other four burst into laughter at seeing Draco's usually pale face flushed red with embarrassment. After their three games were over, they two embarrassed boys walked off into the crowd of their friends.  
  
"That was hysterical!" Hermione gasped, clutching her stomach and wiping at her eyes. "I mean, when you fell!" The four burst into a new fit of laughter.  
  
"Oh yeah? If you're so good then why don't YOU try it?" Draco asked, fuming and flushed with embarrassment. "I'll pay for you and your partner's dinner if you do better than us."  
  
"Fine, I'll take that challenge. But only if Lavender plays with me." Hermione looked at Lavender for support, who nodded and jumped onto the platform. Hermione placed herself at light and Lavender did the same. Surprisingly, the two girls were fairly good.  
  
"Hmmm, it looks like we did MUCH better than Mr. Malfoy here." Lavender said innocently.  
  
"Yes, it looks like we did, didn't we?" Hermione agreed, looking at Draco expectantly.  
  
Draco sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. When we go to dinner I'll pay for your meal. Man, how did they do that?" Draco turned to Ron with a questioning gaze.  
  
"I dunno. Something about girls maybe?" Ron replied. "Oy! Harry! Ginny! Why don't you two give it a shot? Maybe if Ginny is good then it proves the fact that girls are better than boys at DDR?"  
  
The two walked up to the platform confidently, set their levels to light, and played. Both of the teens were good, but Harry was a bit better than Ginny. As Harry got off the platform, Draco and Ron were gaping at him.  
  
Ginny laughed and retorted, "Maybe it doesn't matter what gender you are. Maybe you two just suck ass! See, look at those two little boys. They're really good and they're only like twelve or thirteen. You two are so bad!" As she finished talking, Ginny patted both of their cheeks softly and walked away.  
  
After recovering from the shock that Harry was good at playing DDR, everyone walked to The Bellmont to change their clothes then walked to The Sapphire to eat and dance. As Draco promised, he paid for Hermione and Lavender's food. But they had planned on this, so they ordered the most expensive thing on the menu and hardly ate any of it. Draco glared at them throughout the entire meal.  
  
Later, the six of them got up and moved to the dance floor. First, Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender danced with each other to Simple Plan's "I'd Do Anything", then the whole group joined to dance to Weezer's "Keep Fishing" After more dancing, Hermione and Draco went to sit down.  
  
Hermione watched as Ginny and Ron did a weird dance together, which required them to move their heads side to side while snapping their fingers. While Ron and Ginny were dancing together, Lavender and Harry were trying to copy the same dance that was going on in the big screen, which showed Britney Spears doing a complicated dance with some guy. They looked completely hilarious.  
  
Soon, a slow song came on, and Harry grabbed Ginny by the hand and started to dance with her. Ron took Lavender in his arms and they rotated slowly on the spot. Hermione could see Ginny and Lavender's happy faces, and she felt a twang of jealousy. She heard someone clear their throat next to her and saw an extended hand. She followed the hand up to its owners face, and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy's face. His face showed a slight pink tinge to his usually pale cheeks, which was strange.  
  
Hermione smiled at him and took his hand. They walked over to where their friends were and started to dance.  
  
"I love this song." Hermione commented, "It's one of my favorites."  
  
"What's it called?" Draco asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"All You Wanted, by Michelle Branch. It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Draco stayed quiet and listened to the lyrics. She was right, it was beautiful.  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold And you needed someone to show you the way So I took your hand and we figured out That when the tide comes I'd take you away  
  
If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted Was somebody who cares  
  
Draco took the time to talk to Hermione. During the dance, he seemed to know her much better than he did before. He wondered why he hadn't made the effort to actually get to know her ever since he joined the Light side.  
  
I'm sinking slowly So hurry hold me Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted Was somebody who cares  
  
As the song ended and he let go of Hermione, Draco felt different. He felt the need to hold Hermione in his arms again, but it was time for them to leave.  
  
"Thank you for the dance, Draco. I really appreciated it." Hermione thanked Draco. He nodded his head, grabbed his coat, and left with the others. The girls were hanging in the back, whispering and giggling. As they reached The Bellmont, Draco, Ron, and Harry bid goodnight to the girls. Ron kissed Ginny on the cheek and hugged her. Everyone else just smiled and said goodnight to each other.  
  
Draco lay on the couch trying to sort out his weird feelings. 'What was that about? Why did I want to hold Hermione again? Why did I ask her to dance?' He asked himself over and over again, then came to a conclusion. 'I pitied her, yes, that's why. As for wanting to hold her again, I was probably cold because she was so warm. Yes, that's why.' Draco told himself.  
  
But somewhere, deep in his heart, he knew that that wasn't true at all.  
  
A/N: YAY!!! Draco is feeling something for Hermione! Or is he? DUN DUN DUN!!!! 'Till next time, y'all! Oh yeah, I've decided to stop putting those tune in next time things, because sometimes I don't put in what I say is going to be in the next chapter. Is that ok with y'all? Ok, thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woohoo! School's out and its summer vacation time!! YAY!! I'm so glad to finally be out of school! I can probably update like everyday now! Probably not but a lot more! Here we go! Are you ready?  
  
Disclaimer: Please.leave me alone, I swear, I'm not JK Rowling!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*******  
  
Draco woke up the next morning, startled. He looked around and spotted a tawny eagle owl tapping softly on the window. He got up quickly, opened the window and let the owl in. The owl landed on a nearby table and stuck its leg out, which had an enveloped stamped with the Hogwarts crest. Draco grabbed the letter and read it to himself.  
  
Dear students,  
Greetings! I hope that you are all enjoying your experience so far! Believe me, it will get even better! We have decided that we will NOT be putting you on a schedule, but we will require you to do some things. Enclosed with this letter is a list of things you will either have to bring back to England or take a picture of it with you kids in it. Be sure that you get everything on this list, or you will not be permitted to do this again if we choose to do it again next year. We have also provided you with a black SUV, which is parked in The Bellmont's car garage. Also, attached to this letter is a package that contains six cell phones. Use them to keep in contact with each other. If you need any help, just press the emergency call button on the phones. For further instructions, look at the list. Have a nice trip!  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Hogwarts Headmaster  
  
After looking over the list, Draco knocked on Ron's door and showed him the letter, then Harry's. Draco then walked to the girl's room and was greeted by a sleepy Hermione. Her eyes were squinted and her hair was put up in a messy ponytail. She was wearing red pajama pants with little stars on them and a white spaghetti strap with a little red star in the middle.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here?" She glanced at the clock. "It's bloody six AM!" Draco said nothing except hold up the letter. Hermione read over it carefully and nodded.  
  
*** {NOONTIME}  
  
The six friends were all sitting in the boy's room doing absolutely nothing. Ginny, her little kid side kicking in, broke the silence.  
  
"Are we going to do ANYTHING today?" She whined, pouting.  
  
Lavender glanced at her young friend and replied disinterestedly, "Well, what do you want to do, sweetie?"  
  
"Let's eat! Then we can go shopping! And we could start on that list thingy that Dumbledore sent us, if we can find anything on it here." Ginny answered, suddenly enthusiastic about shopping.  
  
Everyone moved into the SUV and went in search of some good eating. They had been driving for what seemed like hours, but was really fifteen minutes, when they finally found a place.  
  
"There!!!!!" Ron yelled a little too loudly, "McDonald's! I've never heard of it but let's go! I'm bloody hungry! I could eat a hippogriff right about now!"  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, giggling, "You're a little overenthusiastic, aren't you?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Harry guided the SUV into the drive-through, mistaking it for a parking space. "Oops, sorry guys. Hermione, have you ever used one of these things before?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course Harry! Here, move over." She squeezed herself in between the driver and passenger seats then called to the others behind her, "Hey, guys? Will you all look at that board thing in front of us? Decide on what you want then tell me so I can order for you, ok? Great."  
  
Everyone was silent while they decided on what they wanted. Finally, Harry drove the SUV up to the speaker thingy and it spoke to them.  
  
"Hello welcome to McDonalds may I take your order?" the machine said in a swift, robotic voice.  
  
"Yes, hello! We'll have two ten piece chicken nugget meals with Diet Coke and a Coke, one number one with a Coke, two number sixes with a Dr. Pepper and a Mountain Dew, and one number six, no onions, and a Sprite. And can we have two extra large fries?"  
  
"Would that be all for you today?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great. Please drive up to the first window." The machine ordered. The SUV drove and received the delicious smelling food gratefully. Once everyone got a whiff of the food, five pairs of hands started grabbing at Harry, who held three bags of food. One pair of hand managed to poke Harry's eye, which resulted in him yelling.  
  
"Stop it! All of you! You're acting like animals! My God! Let me drive and whoever poked me in the eye is going to pay!" He yelled, looking livid. Everyone was quiet for a moment, then five pairs of hands went for the food again. There was pinching and poking, shoving and grabbing, all of which were directed at Harry. Harry sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. He started driving back to the hotel, when Lavender interrupted.  
  
"Hey, Harry? After we eat, can me and the girls take the car with us? We want to go shopping and we could also get some of the stuff on the list done." Lavender asked sweetly. Harry nodded his head, concentrating on the road.  
  
**** {BACK AT THE BELLMONT}  
  
Six satisfied sighs were heard after the McDonald's meal was attacked and eaten in less than five minutes.  
  
Draco sighed satisfied again and said, "You know, I thought they made the best food at Hogwarts but America sure knows how to make some good eating! That was wickedly delicious, can we have it for dinner too?" He asked, practically jumping up and down from the excitement of eating delicious food again. Everyone laughed at Draco's childishness.  
  
Ginny grabbed the keys off a table and quickly said, "Are you girls ready? I wanna get some shopping done before we leave!" The other two girls nodded and got up slowly. They waved to the boys and grabbed the list off a table.  
  
Humming to the tune on the radio, Hermione drove around Los Angeles, looking for a good store. She then asked, "Girls, I hope y'all brought some money, because I am not paying! I hear there's lots of good stores here, so be ready fro some American fashions!" The young teens giggled and stopped at the nearest store, Starry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like it? I hope it's ok. Anyway, please review this story! Your reviews make me smile and encourage me to write more! Thanks to everyone who updated! I lub y'all! 


	6. Author's Note

A/N: Hi peoples. Um, about Living in America, I'm not really sure where this fic is going, and I'm not really sure if I want to continue it. Plus, I've got so many ides for stories in my head and I wan to start on them. I'm really thinking about putting it on hold for a while or just stopping it altogether. I'm sorry if you actually liked this fic, but I don't really like it at this moment. Very sorry and thank you for reading this. 


End file.
